The Blood of Two
by ange88
Summary: CHAPTER 7 ADDED. A girl gets an invitation to bring a friend to stay with her cousins for a year and go to school with them.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, Except for Kailey and Alysha. I also do not own the songs 'Hello' or 'Sweetness', which belong to Evanescence and Jimmy Eat World.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, so bear with me. Please review! Thanks! Also, this takes place during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year. None of the events of the 5th book have taken place. I know 5th year was supposed to happen in 1995, but in the story, it's 2003.  
  
Summary: A girl gets an invitation to bring a friend to stay with her cousins for a year and go to school with them. H/OC, D/OC, R/HR.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey Barber and Alysha Mallind were best friends. The type that do everything together. They were attached at the hip. And sometimes, as cliché as it sounds, they even finished each other's sentences. Just through a glance, they could tell what the other was thinking. Nothing could tear them apart. With them, arguments that may have ruined some friendships were often resolved by the next day.  
  
They met at the age of four, and had become friends; though, it wasn't until the age of twelve, when they started in the same middle school, did they really become close. Although they once again parted ways for grade nine at different high schools, they didn't lose touch, and still saw each other at least once a week, going to a movie or just hanging out. It was on one such Friday evening, in the middle of July, the summer after grade 9, at Kailey's house, when a letter arrived for her.  
  
Kailey was sitting at her computer, in the front of the house, chatting with her friends online, and Alysha was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, flipping lazily through a magazine, with her mix CD playing 'Hello' by Evanescence in the background, when a loud CLUNK coming from the back of the kitchen, interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Holy - !" Alysha jumped up from the couch and landed with a thud on the floor, "What was that?!"  
  
"I dunno. Just a sec, let me finish talking to Jess," Kailey called over her shoulder as Alysha cautiously ventured into the kitchen. They were alone in the house, so she was slightly nervous as to what she might find. As she neared the back of the house, she saw a feathery heap crumpled on the deck outside. She pulled back the glass door, and slid the screen to the left as she stepped outside.  
  
Alysha bent down to try and figure out just what was lying there, and let out a startled shriek and stumbled back when the feathery thing lifted it's head and let out a loud, "HOO!".  
  
"Are you alright?" Kailey came rushing to the back door when she heard Alysha shriek. She saw Alysha sitting on the ground with a crumpled looking owl laying next to her, "Errol?" she said, looking curiously at the owl. The owl let out another "HOO!" and hopped up and inside the house.  
  
Alysha followed the owl with her eyes, then spoke.  
  
"That's an owl," she said quietly.  
  
"Well spotted," Kailey snorted.  
  
Alysha glared at Kailey. "Oh, shut up," she grumbled, and then held out her hands, "Help me up."  
  
Kailey grabbed Alysha's hands and pulled her to her feet. Then she motioned for Alysha to follow her into the kitchen and to shut the door once she was in.  
  
The owl Kailey had called Errol now sat crouched on the ground. Kailey gently picked him up, and set him on the back of a chair. He swayed slightly, but she steadied him with her hand.  
  
Alysha watched the scene before her with wide eyes. What was her best friend doing just bringing some old owl into her house? "Okay, what's going on?" she asked Kailey.  
  
Kailey looked at Alysha, "Oh, sorry, hun. This is Errol. He belongs to my cousins from England." She looked back at Errol, "I wonder why he's here?" she said more to herself than to Alysha.  
  
"Poor Errol, he looks dead on his feet, but no wonder, considering he flew all the way from England. Wait. If he belongs to your cousins, what is he doing here?" Alysha asked, then she paused, seeing something, and from beneath him, she pulled a piece of rolled up parchment. She handed it to Kailey, "This must be why. I wonder what it is?"  
  
Kailey sighed and turned to Alysha. "Aly, my cousins use owls to deliver post. That's why he's here." This received a confused look from Alysha, so Kailey decided to elaborate, but before she could speak, Alysha cut her of.  
  
"Oh! Your cousins. they're Wizards, aren't they?"  
  
Kailey was surprised, "You know about Wizards?"  
  
"PFFT! Of course I do. I have a bit of wizard blood in me. Not enough to actually DO Magic. But, you know." Alysha stopped herself before she started rambling on and on about nothing. "Sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"Don't worry about it! I have a bit of Wizard's blood in me too. but like you, not enough to actually do magic." Kailey said lightly, smiling, assuring Alysha that it didn't matter. She looked at the parchment in her hands, "Well," she said, "I should probably see what this is, shouldn't I?"  
  
Alysha shrugged and nodded. Kailey pulled at the string tied in a bow around the parchment and as it came undone, she unravelled the roll, and began reading it.  
  
Dear Kailey,  
  
Hello, dear! It's just your Aunt Molly writing to tell you I have some very exciting news! Your Uncle Arthur and I have been speaking to Professor Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts, and he has informed us that it would not only be allowed, but it would be encouraged for you to stay with your cousins at Hogwarts for the following year, and receive your studies there! I have already spoken with your mother and father, and they think it would be a wonderful experience, and have taken care of speaking to your teachers at school.  
  
If you wish to come, please send a note back with Errol. You could come on August 1, and stay with us for the rest of the summer, until the term starts. I also have some other good news. You will be able to bring a friend with you! We thought it would help you feel more at home to have somebody you knew with you, so you won't get too homesick.  
  
I very much hope you do decide to come, as we haven't seen you in ages. Please decide quickly!  
  
Love, Aunt Molly  
  
P.S. Hi Kailey! Ron here. Just wanted to say hi, and that I hope you decide to come. Ginny says hi as well! Speak to you later, Ron.  
  
"Oh my god," Kailey suppressed the scream of joy that wanted to burst from her. She didn't want to wake the neighbours, of course. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"  
  
Kailey heard Alysha ask quietly from behind her, "I guess you're going to go, then. Who're you going to bring?"  
  
Kailey turned around and rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder who?" she muttered sarcastically, "Who do I spend all my time with, and consider my best friend?"  
  
Alysha looked at her excitedly. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I want to have a good time, and I wouldn't be able to have a good time if I couldn't see you for a year," Kailey said happily.  
  
Alysha couldn't help it. she started giggling and threw her arms around her best friend's neck. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. Alysha had heard about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had always wanted to visit it. "I SO owe you one!" she said as she pulled back.  
  
"If you owe anyone anything, it would be Professor Dumbledore or my aunt and uncle. Don't worry about it. And it's not like you're the only one getting the favour here, because I get to do this as well, and I've always wanted to visit Hogwarts, just like it seems you have wanted to do as well." Kailey then grabbed a pen and scribbled a quick reply on the back of the parchment with her aunt's letter, tied it back onto Errol's leg, and after giving him some bread crumbs and water, sent him on his way.  
  
Just then 'Sweetness' started playing on the CD player.  
  
Alysha squealed with happiness again and grabbed the phone to call her parents.  
  
~*~*~ Note: There it is! The first chapter! Sorry it wasn't too long. I hope the next will be longer. Anyway, keep reading! 


	2. To The Burrow We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, Except for Kailey and Alysha. I do not own 'My Direction' by Sum 41, nor do I own 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! The second chapter! Please review!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey fidgeted in her chair for what seemed like the billionth time. She just couldn't keep still. This was WAY too exciting. She missed her cousins very much, and couldn't wait to see them again. She needed to do something. But there isn't much you can do sitting in the window seat of an airplane. She expressed her restlessness with a frustrated grumble. She heard Alysha giggle beside her.  
  
Kailey very nearly growled at Alysha. "This isn't exactly my definition of funny. I'm bored out of my mind. I can't wait 'till we get there."  
  
"Aww, hunny, I feel your pain," Alysha teased, glancing at Kailey. Kailey swatted at her arm. "Now now, that's not very polite," Alysha looked at her watch. "We should be there in a another hour and a half."  
  
Kailey sighed, then reached into her purse and pulled out a magazine and started to flip through it. Before she knew it, she felt the plane descending slowly back towards the ground. She let out a breath.  
  
"Finally."  
  
She heard Alysha giggle lightly beside her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alysha looked over at Kailey with a smile on her face; her best friend was still grumbling, although this time it was about the length of time their luggage was taking to come down and around the conveyor belt.  
  
Seeing her luggage, Alysha pulled it off the belt, and stood off to the side while Kailey looked for her own. As she waited, her mind wandered. She remembered the conversation she'd had with her parents when she's asked if she could go on this trip with Kailey. At first, they had been a bit (Alysha snorted, 'a bit' had to be the understatement of the century) reluctant to let her go, but after calling and speaking to Kailey's parents, they decided it would be a very unique and exciting experience, and had decided to let her. She would miss her parents terribly, but this had been one of her dreams for a long while, and she would finally get to see Hogwarts. She squealed, something she found herself doing a lot recently, but then blushed furiously when she saw everybody around her staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
After Kailey had taken her bags off the conveyor belt, her and Alysha went through the doors to go and meet Kailey's aunt and cousins. Suddenly, Alysha felt butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach. She wondered why she felt so nervous. After all, at least one of them seemed like a nice enough person, if the letter Kailey's aunt had written was any valid judge of character.  
  
She rounded the corner with Kailey, and nearly dropped her bags. Kailey had told her they'd be easy to spot, but Kailey had grossly understated. Not only were they easy to spot, her eyes were drawn instantly to the lot of them the moment she stepped around the corner. Their hair was the brightest natural red hair she had ever seen. She also vaguely noticed they were holding up a sign that said 'Kailey and Alysha'.  
  
As Alysha and Kailey neared the group, Alysha lowered her head and blushed lightly. She liked meeting new people, but she was still generally a shy person around people she had never met before. Alysha saw the older woman in the group bustle forward and exclaim, "Kailey, dear! How wonderful to see you!" before enveloping her in a tight hug. Alysha heard a muffled reply from Kailey, "It's great to see you too, Auntie Molly!"  
  
Molly slowly let go of Kailey and then walked over to Alysha, "And you must be Alysha, dear! It's simply fantastic to finally meet you!" and she reached forward and enveloped Alysha in a hug, much like she had done with Kailey. Alysha instantly liked her. If she couldn't have her own mother with her, then Mrs. Weasley would do just fine, she thought with a smile. "It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
Molly pulled back, "Please, dear, call me Auntie Molly!"  
  
Alysha smiled.  
  
Kailey grabbed Alysha's arm and pulled her forward, "Aly, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Alysha, or Aly." Alysha stuck out her hand, and Ginny smiled warmly at her. Alysha returned the smile as the shook hands, "It's nice to meet you, Ginny." Kailey pulled her to the next two people. "Aly, these are Fred and George. Guys, this is Alysha." Alysha again stuck out her hand, and blushed as bright a red as Fred's hair when he lightly kissed the back of her hand, "It's wonderful-" He was cut off as George pushed him out of the way and grabbed Alysha's hand, and also pressed a kiss to the back of it before finishing for Fred, "- To meet you." He smiled widely. Alysha giggled.  
  
"Shameless." Kailey muttered, shaking her head and pulling Alysha to the next person. Alysha looked at Kailey.  
  
"You never told me your cousins were so charming. and cute!" she whispered with a smirk. Kailey rolled her eyes then introduced the two people standing before each other.  
  
"Aly, this is Ron. Ron, this is Alysha." Alysha stuck out her hand, and smiled when Ron took it and grinned at her. "Hi, Ron. Nice to meet you." She said.  
  
Molly then came towards Kailey and Alysha again, and informed them that they would see both Percy and Arthur later that evening. She also said that either Bill or Charlie might stop by sometime before they head off to Hogwarts, but it wasn't confirmed. They would be taking a portkey by way of transport (Arthur had got the Ministry for Magic to set one up), and it was waiting just out side.  
  
Kailey, Alysha, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all followed Molly out the door. She pointed at an old newspaper lying on the ground. "This is it," she said, walking forward and picking it up.  
  
Each of the teens reached out a hand to touch the paper.  
  
"Umm. how is this supposed to work again?" Alysha asked nervously. Molly had explained that the portkey would transport them to just outside The Burrow, but the thought still somewhat unnerved Alysha. "Oh, great," she grumbled quietly, as she felt a slight tug somewhere behind her navel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey stumbled forward slightly when her feet hit the ground. Alysha grabbed her arm slightly as she stumbled too, and pulled her friend down with her. Kailey let out a little shriek of surprise as she toppled forward onto Alysha. Kailey pushed herself back up and held out her hand to her best friend. Just then she saw that she was hunched over and her shoulders were shaking slightly.  
  
"Aww, hun, are you okay?" Kailey asked softly, bending down. Alysha looked up; she was laughing.  
  
"Kailey, hun, you should've heard yourself. 'EEK!' Not very lady-like of you, is it?" Alysha teased, grabbing Kailey's offered hand and pulling herself back up.  
  
Kailey stuck out her tongue. "Oh shut up, Miss 'I-nearly-peed-myself- when-an-owl-hooted-at-me."  
  
Alysha copied Kailey and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Molly interrupted, "Girls, welcome to The Burrow!"  
  
Kailey smiled widely, grabbed her bags and ran into the house. 'I'm finally here!' she thought excitedly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They were in Ginny's room, unpacking. Once they had gotten into the house, Kailey and Alysha had been told that's where they'd be staying. Alysha couldn't be happier; Ginny was one of the sweetest girls she had ever met. Ginny sat on her bed, watching Alysha and Kailey.  
  
Alysha was searching frantically through her bags. "Where IS it?!" she kept whispering furiously. She was throwing things out of her bag, and they were landing everywhere. One such thing landed on Kailey's head.  
  
"Ow. pain," Kailey said, sitting down on her cot and looking at the thing that had hit her on the head. It was a large book. She looked at the front cover. It was entitled Hogwarts: A History. She looked up and saw Ginny shaking her head and giggling softly.  
  
Alysha looked up from her raid on her luggage bag. "What?" she asked, also looking at Ginny. Then she saw the book lying on the ground "Aha! There it is," she said, picking up the book.  
  
Ginny giggled again, "You and Hermione will get on quite well, I suspect."  
  
Kailey and Alysha looked confused. "Who's Hermione?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Mum hasn't told you?" Ginny asked. Kailey and Alysha shook their heads. Ginny continued, "She's one of Ron's best friends. She's also a good friend of mine. Her and Ron's other best friend, Harry, will be coming to stay within the next week. Hermione will be staying with us, in this room, and Harry will be staying in Ron's room."  
  
Kailey and Alysha both nodded. "Okay," they said, smiling, "The more the merrier."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey and Alysha settled into a routine at The Burrow quickly. It wasn't hard with Molly always fussing over them as if they were her own. Alysha quickly became friends with Ron, and even closer friends with Ginny, seeing as they were staying in the same room. The twins continued to flirt shamelessly with her, although it was more of a joke now than anything else. It wasn't difficult at all for Kailey, of course, because these people were her family. Nobody saw much of Percy, he was working so often at the Ministry now; neither Kailey nor Alysha cared much, they found him awfully prissy. They only saw Arthur in the evenings. Bill and Charlie had decided they would drop by just before everybody left for Hogwarts, to come see Kailey and say hi. Before they knew it, a week had passed, and it was the morning of the day Harry and Hermione would be arriving.  
  
Heading upstairs, after having brakfast, Kailey and Alysha went into Ginny's room to get changed out of their pajamas and have a shower. After doing so, Alysha slipped her watch over her hand and onto her wrist as Kailey pulled her hair up in a loose bun, with wispy pieces of hair falling out and framing her face. There wasn't much Alysha could do with her hair, as it was too short, so she just left it. Kailey then grabbed her CDs and the two of them ran down the stairs to meet Ginny on the back porch. Earlier in the week, Ginny had figured out a spell that would allow them to play CDs without a boom box, so they could listen to their music; they had been told not to bring any electronics, because they would short circuit in Hogwarts because of all the magic in the air. Kailey pulled out her favourite CD, a mixed one, and opened the case, lying it on the table. Ginny pulled out her wand, so that her mom couldn't see - she wasn't supposed to be doing magic outside of Hogwarts - and muttered the incantation. Soon, the song 'My Direction' started playing.  
  
Kailey, Alysha, and Ginny were all sitting at the table. Alysha was flipping through a magazine she had seen lying around, called Witch Weekly, and bobbing her head to the music, lightly singing along.  
  
"Perfection is my direction, even if that's all I had. It's not like I need no correction, I just know that life's not so bad."  
  
She glanced up from her reading and looked at Kailey and Ginny, painting their nails. They were also bobbing they're heads along to the music, Ginny silently mouthing the words. She hadn't even heard of any of the bands or singers that Kailey and Alysha liked to listen to until this week, but they listened to their CDs so often, Ginny already knew the words to almost every song. Just then, the song ended, and another song started. Alysha smirked at Kailey, who looked up and smirked back. Alysha wasn't usually one for this kind of music, but she found this particular song very fun to dance to, and she thought the artist had an amazing voice. Kailey and Alysha stood up and started singing at the same time.  
  
"If you ain't Dirrty, you ain't here to PARTEY!" they shouted the last part and jumped down off the porch onto the ground. Then the song really started.  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue,  
Gimme some room,  
I'm comin' through.  
Paid my dues,  
In the mood,  
Me and my girls come to shake the room.  
  
Kailey and Alysha sang along loudly as they danced in the back yard. Ginny watched from the porch, laughing at her cousin and her friend.  
  
"C'mon, Ginny!" Alysha shouted, looking up, "It's fun!"  
  
"Nuh-huh, no way. I'm staying right here," Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, and sat firmly in her seat.  
  
Kailey and Alysha looked at each other. "Are you think what I'm thinking, Aly dearest?" asked Kailey. "I think I most definitely am, my good friend." Alysha replied. With that, the two of them ran up the stairs, each grabbed one of Ginny's arms, and before she knew what was happening, they had her off the porch and on the grass. She stood firmly rooted to the spot.  
  
"I am NOT dancing," Ginny said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh come ON, Gin," said Kailey. "Yeah," continued Alysha, "We promise you it's really fun. Just do what we do."  
  
Alysha held her arms above her head and swung her her hips in time with the music. Then Kailey grabbed her and spun her around and did a dramatic dip. "Now you try," Alysha said, her head upside down. Kailey pulled her back up and they continued dancing.  
  
Wanna get rowdy!  
Gonna get a little unruly!  
Get it fired up in a hurry!  
Wanna get dirrty!  
It's about time that I came to start the party!  
Sweat drippin' over my body!  
Dancin', getting' just a little naughty!  
Wanna get dirrty!  
It's about time for my arrival!  
  
Before she knew it, Ginny found she was dancing too, swaying her hips lightly to the music. Alysha and Kailey had started up the tango again, but had stopped, and were now just dancing around, going with the music, laughing and still singing along loudly.  
  
"GINNY!" they suddenly heard a voice yell happily come from the back door.  
  
Ginny spun around. "HERMIONE!" she squealed loudly and ran to hug her friend.  
  
Upon hearing Ginny squeal, Kailey and Alysha turned slightly to the side so they could see the door. In the doorway, they saw Ginny tightly hugging a girl, who they assumed was Hermione, and next to her, they saw a boy standing there. He was an average height, had messy black hair, bright green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 'So, that's Harry' thought Alysha. She stared. My GOD, he was good looking. He smiled at her. She thought she would melt right there on the spot, but instead she flushed a deep red, and looked down. 'Oh, great first impression, Aly.'  
  
Kailey looked at her best friend. She was looking at the ground, her face was bright red, and she had a slight smile on her face. Kailey nudged her, "Hey, Aly, check out the hottie." Although, Kailey had a feeling that Alysha had already done so. Kailey laughed lightly. Alysha was always nervous around guys she thought were cute. Kailey had to admit, he was a cutie. But he just wasn't her type.  
  
Ginny pulled back and turned to Harry to say hi, but saw he was very much distracted, smiling at Alysha. She also noticed his cheeks were a very light shade of pink. Ginny had to suppress a laugh when she saw her new friend. Oh, yes, Alysha definitely had it bad, and she hadn't even said hi to the guy yet. Ginny waved for Kailey and Alysha to come up the stairs. Kailey very nearly had to drag Alysha. Ginny giggled. She felt kind of bad for Alysha, she knew first hand what it was like to have a crush on the Boy Who Lived. Oh, she had out grown that crush of hers a while back, but she still remembered.  
  
She turned to Harry, "Hi Harry, nice to see you."  
  
Harry blinked and looked at Ginny, he grinned. "Hey, Gin, same to you."  
  
Once Kailey and Alysha were up the stairs and on the porch, Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Hermone, this is Kailey, my cousin, and this is Alysha, her best friend. Guys, this is Hermione." Hermione smiled and held out her hand, and shook with Kailey, then Alysha, exchanging 'Nice to meet you's with the both of them. Ginny then pulled the two of them in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, "This is Kailey, and this is Alysha. Guys, meet Harry." Just like Hermione, Harry held out his hand, smiling, and shook Kailey's first, exchanging a polite 'Hello', then he turned to Alysha. He held out his hand.  
  
"Hi, Alysha. Nice to meet you." He smiled.  
  
Alysha grasped his hand and and felt a light tingle go up her arm. She smiled shyly, still blushing furiously, "Likewise." She replied. She let go reluctantly, and followed with Kailey as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned and walked into the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Yay! It's longer than my last chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, read and review! 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, Except for Kailey and Alysha.  
  
Author's Note: This is chapter is going to start with the dance scene, but this time, from Harry's point of view.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry smiled as he stepped into the living room at The Burrow. He had been looking forward to coming here all summer, since the only other option was spending the rest of the holiday at the Dursley's. Harry shuddered. As much fun as teasing Dudley was, he would much rather spend his time with Ron and Hermione. This felt almost as much like home as Hogwarts did.  
  
Hermione stepped in behind Harry just as Ron came over. "Hey Harry!" he said, and then he turned to Hermione. "Hello, Hermione," he said in a very stiff voice. Harry rolled his eyes. It seemed Ron was still peeved at Hermione for visiting with Krum during the summer.  
  
"Hello, Ron," said Hermione, smiling, seemingly oblivious to the tone of Ron's voice.  
  
Just then Molly came into the living room from the kitchen. "Oh! Hello, Harry! Hermione, dear!" she exclaimed, coming towards the three teens with a large smile on her face. She hugged both Harry and Hermione, and then turned to Ron.  
  
"Ginny, Kailey, and Alysha are out back. Why don't you go introduce everyone?" she then turned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Kailey and Alysha?" Harry asked.  
  
"My cousin and her best friend. They're from Canada. Mum invited Kailey to stay for the rest of the summer, and told her to bring a friend, so she wouldn't get too homesick. Dumbledore then suggested that she also come and spend a year at Hogwarts with us. Don't know why, but I don't mind. They're great fun to hang out with." Ron then lead the way through the house, out to the back yard.  
  
As they neared the back, Harry heard a song coming from outside. He faintly recognized it. He'd maybe heard it playing on the radio once in Dudley's room; he was pretty sure it wasn't the type of music his aunt and uncle would listen to.  
  
As he stepped through the back door, he finally saw what was going on outside. There were three girls dancing around, laughing, and singing along to the music. He recognized Ginny, with her flaming red hair. Then he noticed the other two. One had long red hair tied back in a knot, though not quite as bright as any of the Weasley's. The other had short, light brown hair, with golden highlights. He assumed the one with red hair must be Kailey, and the other Alysha. He watched and listened as they laughed. Alysha had a nice laugh, he thought.  
  
Hermione called out to Ginny. This got all three girls attention. Ginny squealed "HERMIONE!" and ran forward and threw her arms around her friend. Just then Harry noticed Alysha was starting at him. He looked at her. She was wearing slightly flared jeans that hung low on her hips, and a green tee shirt with a green, furry looking monster on it sitting in a garbage can, that said Oscar the Grouch. The shirt ended just at her belly button, exposing a bit of midriff just above her pants. He looked up at her face. She had round, gray-blue eyes, and a cute smile. Harry smiled, blushing slightly. She was very pretty. He noticed her blush and look down. He heard Ginny say something to him. He snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Hey, Gin, same to you," he replied.  
  
He watched as Ginny introduced Alysha and Kailey to Hermione, and then brought them to stand in front of him.  
  
"Harry, This is Kailey, and this," Ginny said, looking from Kailey to the girl standing next to her, "is Alysha. Guys, meet Harry." Harry politely shook hands with Kailey, and said hello. He then looked at Alysha, and flushed a slightly brighter pink then he already had been when he noticed that her cheeks were still red. He held out his hand to her. "Hi, Alysha. Nice to meet you."  
  
He heard her reply, "Likewise," in a soft voice, as she took hold of his hand. He felt something like a small shock of electricity go up his arm when their hands touched and she spoke, but it was gone as soon as it had come. He let go of her hand after a few seconds, although he very much didn't want to, and followed Ron back into the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That evening, after supper, found Hermione, Alysha, Kailey, and Ginny all up in her room. They were helping Hermione unload her bags and getting together the pillows, the sheet, and the blanket to make her bed. Hermione stopped.  
  
"Who does this belong to?" she asked, holding up a large book. It was Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Oh, mine," Alysha tossed over her shoulder as she continued to make the bed.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, excited, "Isn't it just fascinating?"  
  
"I know! Kailey thinks I'm insane. But all that went on at Hogwarts in the past one thousand years. I mean, wow." Alysha said smiling, sitting down on Hermione's made bed. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So, Aly dearest. What do you think of Harry?" Kailey asked smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh, god," Alysha flopped back to lie on the bed, blushing. She turned to face Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me he was so uber-hot?" she asked. Ginny laughed.  
  
Kailey's smile widened. "Awww, wittle Aly has a cwush!"  
  
Alysha threw a pillow at Kailey. "Bite me." She said.  
  
Hermione looked at Alysha. "You like Harry?" she asked. "Well, I suppose he is kind of good looking. He definitely has a great personality."  
  
"And," Ginny added, smiling, "did you see the way he was staring at you during dinner? He thought no one noticed. I did."  
  
Kailey let out a squeal. "Ohmygod, Aly! You like Harry, and he likes you. This is perfect! Now all we have to do is set you to up!"  
  
"You will NOT set us up." Alysha said, sitting up abruptly. "I would be forced to kill you." Alysha said the last bit with a bit of a grin.  
  
Kailey rolled her eyes while Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Fine, whatever," she said.  
  
Alysha stuck out her tongue. Then she got up and headed to the door. "I'll be right back. Gotta go brush my teeth."  
  
Kailey jumped up. "Hey! Just a sec, I'm gonna come to."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry stood at the door to Ron's room, slightly dazed. Had he just heard what he'd thought he'd heard?  
  
He had been heading upstairs after playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Fred, when he'd passed Ginny's room, and heard his name mentioned. Curious, he'd stopped to listen.  
  
"So, Aly dearest, what do you think of Harry?" he'd heard Kailey ask from inside the room.  
  
Then he'd heard Alysha's voice. "Oh god," she'd said, "Why didn't you tell me he was so uber-hot?"  
  
Woah. Hold up and rewind. Had she really just said that? Alysha thought he was hot? No, not hot - UBER-hot. whatever that meant (he hoped it was a good thing). He then heard Kailey's voice again.  
  
"Aww, wittle Aly has a cwush!"  
  
Alysha thought he was hot. She had a crush on him. And he liked her too. Wow. Talk about lucky. He walked into Ron's room and sat down on his bed. Ron looked up from his book about the Chudley Cannon's, his favourite Quidditch team.  
  
"Harry? You alright? You look kind of. out of it."  
  
"Huh?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron repeated. "What's up?"  
  
Harry told Ron about what he'd just heard. Ron didn't look surprised. "Didn't you notice the way she was staring at you when Ginny first introduced you? Or the way she kept looking at you, blushing, and looking down during dinner?"  
  
Harry looked down. "Yeah, but. That doesn't always mean someone likes you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, looking back at his book. "Whatever you say, mate."  
  
"Yeah, like you know so much on the subject." Harry muttered quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked up again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Harry said, lying back on his bed, thinking about what he'd just heard.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A few days had passed since Hermione and Harry had arrived, and the four girls, Harry, and Ron were outside, sitting on the grass and talking. Alysha and Kailey were sitting beside each other, Ginny was on the other side of Kailey, next to her was Hermione, then Ron, and finally, Harry, who, with a little strategic seating from Kailey, had ended up next to Alysha. Ron and Harry were busy talking about Quidditch when Ginny asked Hermione a question that caught Ron's attention.  
  
"So, Hermione, how was your visit with Viktor?" she winked.  
  
Ron scowled as Hermione blushed slightly. "It was. okay, I guess."  
  
"Only okay?" Ginny asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione glanced nervously at Ron, and his scowl deepened. "Yeah, only okay. I went home a few days early. We're friends, but he wanted to be more, and I didn't."  
  
At this, Ron looked surprised. His surprise then faded into a smile, though he tried to stop it.  
  
"Well, we've seen to Fleur a few times this summer," Hermione glowered at the mention of the French girl's name. "She's been spending quite a lot of time with Bill lately."  
  
Alysha and Kailey looked at each other. They were thinking the exact same thing. So, Hermione and Ron were into each other, eh? Well, it seemed the two girls had some work to do. Alysha knew she was being hypocritical, since she was doing herself exactly what she had told Kailey not to do to her, but frankly, she could care less. Ron and Hermione would look adorable together, and that was that. She had made up her mind. No force in hell could stop her. She grinned coyly.  
  
"Me and Kailey are going upstairs. We have some. Umm. Work to do."  
  
"Yes. Uhh. Work," Kailey added as the two of them jumped up and ran inside.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Ron stated simply. He knew his cousin and friend were up to something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he should be worried. VERY worried.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Don't swear!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"'Mione. Trust me. The way they're acting is reason enough. This isn't going to end well for someone."  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey and Alysha were sitting on Kailey's bed, laughing quietly, when the door opened.  
  
"Okay, what are you two up to?" Ginny asked, smiling.  
  
"SHH!" Kailey and Alysha jumped up and pulled Ginny into the room and shut the door behind her. "We can't have just anyone listening in on our conversations, now can we?" Kailey added.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Now what's going on?"  
  
Kailey and Alysha looked at each other and smirked. They both looked back at Ginny. Alysha spoke.  
  
"Well, while we've been here we've noticed a certain - how should I put this - tension, if you will, between a certain two individuals."  
  
"So, we decided we'd do something about it," Kailey continued.  
  
"We're going to set up Ron and Hermione," Alysha finished.  
  
"Besides, they would look WAY cute together," Kailey added.  
  
Ginny stared. "WHAT?" she said just a little to loudly.  
  
"SHH! Gin, geez, let the whole world know, why don't you."  
  
"But Ron will strangle you! Both of you!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly.  
  
Alysha smiled slyly. "Oh, he'll be MUCH to busy to worry about such petty things as murdering little old me and Kails."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. These two girls she called friends were insane. No question about it. Then she smiled.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Hmm. Wonder what they've got planned. The set up may be in the next chapter, but I'm not quite sure yet. Hope you like it so far! Please read and review! 


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, except for Kailey and Alysha.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is. Chapter 4. I don't think the set up will be in this one, not with what I have planned so far. But I promise it'll come soon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alysha looked around, confused. She was in a small room; no, not a room, more like a dungeon. It had a hard stone floor and walls, and there were no windows, just a wooden door held shut with a large iron lock. She saw someone huddled in the corner opposite her. As she crawled towards the other person, she noticed it was a girl. A girl that looked very much like Kailey.  
  
"Oh my god," Alysha scrambled towards her best friend and threw her arms around her. "Kails? Are you alright? What's going on?"  
  
Her friend didn't react. She just stayed still. Just then Alysha felt something wet. She pulled back. There was a large gash along Kailey's abdomen, and it was bleeding profusely. Alysha gasped and shook her friend vigourously.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you alright? No, wait. You're obviously not alright; you're bleeding. Oh my God. Kails, hun? Can you hear me? Kailey? Wake UP! C'mon, hun, just open your eyes. It's not that hard. Just do it. Come ON!" Alysha was beginning to get frantic. She felt for a pulse and leaned up to see if she was breathing. There wasn't a pulse. She couldn't feel or hear any breathing. Tears streamed down Alysha's face. "No, Kailey, hun. Listen to me, you ARE going to wake up, and we ARE -"  
  
Just then, Alysha stopped. She felt something; the slightest hint of a pulse. It was barely there, but it was still a pulse. Then she noticed the regular brush of air flowing past her cheek. Kailey was breathing, but just like the pulse, just barely.  
  
Alysha brushed a stray hair from Kailey's face. "We'll get out of here, I promise, and then we'll get you to a healer and everything will be okay. I promise. Now you have to promise you'll stay with me." She gripped her best friend tightly. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and before Alysha could react, one strong arm wrapped firmly around her waist and arms, while the other covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt something brush against her ear, and then heard a harsh whisper from somewhere beside her.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey grabbed Alysha's shoulder's and shook her fiercely. "Aly, hun, wake up!" she repeated. "C'mon! Wake up!"  
  
Alysha continued to thrash wildly in her bed, letting out a piercing scream. Hermione and Ginny were crouched next to Kailey, also trying to wake the frightened girl.  
  
The door slammed open and six people rushed into the room. First came Ron and Harry, followed by Fred and George, and behind them, Molly and Arthur. Molly shoved the boys out of the way as she rushed into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"We don't know, Auntie Molly. She won't wake up! C'mon, Aly!" Kailey was really frightened. She'd never seen anything like this before happen before, let alone to her best friend. She'd had plenty of occasions where she'd seen Alysha sleep; and nothing like this had ever happened before.  
  
Molly knelt down on the other side of Alysha's bed. "Alysha, dear, wake up. It's Auntie Molly. Your alright, it's only a dream. Wake up."  
  
Harry rushed forward to stand beside Molly, he grabbed Alysha's shoulders and shook her slightly as Kailey tried hitting her face lightly. Ron, Fred, George, and Arthur had come forward slightly and were watching the scene before them with worried eyes.  
  
Just then, Alysha shot bolt upright with a gasp. She saw Kailey's face, lunged forward, and wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Oh god, Kailey. Oh god. You were hurt. I thought. Dead. But you're alive. He took me away from you!" Alysha gasped for air. "Oh god, you're alright. Thank god. Oh god, it was horrible!"  
  
Kailey slowly rocked her best friend back and forth. "Shh, honey, it was only a dream. It wasn't real. You're alright. Everyone's okay. Don't worry. It's alright."  
  
Alysha pulled back. "Oh god, it was horrible," she gulped. "I was in a small dungeon-like room, and I saw you crumpled up in a corner, and you had a long gash across your stomach, and I thought you were dead, but then I noticed you were breathing very faintly. But then a guy came up behind me and picked me up and pulled me away, and told me it was my turn. Oh god, oh god. I was so afraid." Tears started streaming down her face again, as she hugged Kailey once more.  
  
Everyone in the room exchanged astonished looks. That was some dream. Was it some sort of premonition? Was something bad going to happen to the two girls? Molly decided she wasn't going to take any chances, she was going to write to Dumbledore the moment she got out of that room. These two girls were going to go to Hogwarts, and they were going to have fun. They were NOT going to be in ANY sort of danger. Not if she had something to say about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alysha was sitting in Ginny's bedroom, leaning against Kailey, wrapped in a blanket as her friend rubbed soothing circles one her back with her hand. She wasn't feeling too well. It was the day after her nightmare, and she was still shaky. She had thrown up earlier. She was confused, too. She'd had some pretty horrible nightmares before this one, but none had affected her like this. There had been something different about that dream. She wasn't sure what it was, but it still hadn't seemed right.  
  
Alysha hadn't left the room all day. Molly had brought up her lunch, but she hadn't been able to eat much of it, so she had completely skipped dinner. It was fine with her. She felt like if she ate anything, she be sick again, and it was definitely a feeling she wanted avoid.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay?" Kailey said, getting up.  
  
Alysha smiled and nodded.  
  
A minute or so after Kailey had left, there was a knock on the door. Alysha looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. She smiled. "Hey," she said softly. She normally would have blushed around Harry, but at this point, her body was too ill to really take notice that she was alone in a room with Harry. He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him. Alysha motioned for him to sit down on the other end of her bed.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Been better," Alysha grinned at Harry. He smiled back. 'Oh god,' she thought, 'Again with the smiling. I'm going to melt on the spot.'  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that if you needed to talk to anyone, I'm here. Ever since I saw Cedric die in the cemetery." Harry's voice quietly trailed off. Alysha nodded. She understood. She'd heard all about what had happened. She placed her hand lightly over Harry's and again felt a small tingle go up her arm, unaware that Harry was feeling the same thing.  
  
"Thanks," she said sincerely.  
  
The two teens were plunged into an awkward silence.  
  
"So. Umm." Harry said nervously  
  
"Yeah." Alysha smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I should probably. Uh. Go downstairs."  
  
". Yeah."  
  
Alysha lifted her hand off of Harry's, looking directly at him. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity until they both looked away at the same exact time. They both looked back at each other for a few seconds and laughed. Harry then got up and shot a glance back at Alysha as he walked out the door.  
  
Kailey then came back through the door. She saw Harry walking down the hall, away from Ginny's room, and Alysha still sitting in her bed, smiling to herself. Kailey smiled widely, and walked towards Alysha.  
  
"So, Aly, what happened?"  
  
Alysha blushed as the realization of what actually HAD happened hit her. "Umm. Well, Harry came to tell me that if I needed anyone to talk to, he was there, because of all the stuff with Cedric and all. And then we sat for a few seconds not talking, and then he left."  
  
Kailey came and sat down on the bed beside Alysha. "Did you kiss?"  
  
Alysha rolled her eyes. "Kailey, I just told you what happened. I would've told you if we had kissed too. It probably would've been the first thing I said to you. I have to say, though; I wish we had."  
  
Kailey smirked. "Oh, I know. And I'm also pretty sure most of the people in this house know so too. You are WAY obvious."  
  
Alysha flushed beet red.  
  
"And I think they also know that Harry wants to kiss you, too. When you had your nightmare, you should've seen him. He looked so scared. He was shaking your shoulders so hard, but you weren't waking up."  
  
Alysha looked up at Kailey, surprise written all over her face. "He was that worried about me?"  
  
Now it was Kailey's turn to roll her eyes. "Duh. Stupid Aly. So innocent. So blonde."  
  
Alysha stuck out her tongue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, Stupid!' Harry cursed himself silently. 'So. Umm.? So-effing-Umm?' That was the best his little brain could come up with? Was he doomed to become Mr. I-can't-think-of-a-damn-thing-to-say whenever he was talking to a girl he liked? He stormed into the living room, where Ron and Ginny were playing a game of exploding snaps, and Hermione was half- watching their game, half-reading a book. He stormed over to the couch Ron was sitting on and plopped himself down beside his best friend, grumbling quietly. Ron looked over at him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
He grumbled. "Just bloody fine."  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look. They knew he had just gone to see Alysha. They both made a mental note to ask her about it later.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked again.  
  
Harry just grumbled, and Ron didn't say anymore. He didn't want to push Harry; he had no desire at all for his best friend to blow up in his face. He turned back to the game with Ginny.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alysha was lying in bed reading a magazine. Two days had passed since her dream, and she was feeling much better. She had even eaten her whole breakfast that morning, and hadn't thrown up. Yep, she was feeling much better. Just then Ginny looked up from her bed where she had been writing something. What was on the paper, the other three girls had no idea.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Aly, 'Mione and I have been meaning to ask you something. After Harry came downstairs after speaking to you the other day - and yes, we know that's why he went upstairs - he was in a right state. What happened up here?"  
  
Alysha blushed. "Nothing really." and she told them what she had told Kailey, but with a few more details.  
  
Ginny winked. "Maybe he was upset because nothing happened."  
  
Alysha laughed. "Maybe," she said hopefully.  
  
"Hey, Gin. What're you writing?" Kailey asked, looking pointedly at the piece of paper lying on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny said quickly.  
  
Kailey smiled, looking back at her book. "Suuure, whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~ The next morning, Kailey and Alysha walked down the stairs into the kitchen. They saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and two men they didn't recognize sitting around the table, talking amiably. Everyone looked up when the two girls walked in.  
  
"Good morning, girls!" Molly said, while various 'Hello's and 'Hey's came from the group. "Alysha, this is Charlie, and this is Bill. They've just dropped by to say hi." She turned to the two men. "You already know Kailey. This is Alysha, Kailey's best friend."  
  
Once Kailey and Alysha had come over to the table, Kailey gave both Charlie and Bill a hug, and then Alysha shook hands with the two.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you," she said.  
  
"Bill works for Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, and Charlie works with Dragons in Romania," Molly explained.  
  
Alysha's jaw dropped. "Dragons? You're kidding me, right? Dragons aren't real."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Of course they are, Muggles just refuse to believe it."  
  
Alysha just stared.  
  
Kailey snickered. "My dear friend seems to be having a bit of trouble adjusting to the Wizarding World."  
  
Alysha rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well, I'm sorry if Dragons seem just a little unrealistic to me. I grew up with them being the creatures of fairy tales."  
  
Kailey looked back at the rest of the group. "So, what's up for today?"  
  
Ron groaned. "De-Gnoming the garden."  
  
"De-Gnoming? Gnomes are cute! They're all small and Santa-Claus-like! Why would you want to get rid of them?" Alysha asked, bewildered.  
  
Everyone at the table looked at Alysha.  
  
"Aly, hun. I'm afraid you have ALOT to learn about the Wizarding World."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron, could you help me look for my CD? I can't find it anywhere."  
  
Ron looked up at Kailey. "Uhh. Sure. Why aren't any of the other girls helping you?"  
  
"Oh, they're all busy." Kailey said easily. "Okay, you take this room, and I'll look in the kitchen."  
  
Ron looked into the room. It was very dark. He could barely make out anything. He took a step in. Just then he heard the door click shut behind him, and he was plunged into total darkness. He heard a few giggles just outside the door, and then heard Ginny's voice. He recognized the spell she muttered; she was locking the door! He tried opening it just in case. It wouldn't budge. And he didn't have his wand.  
  
'Oh, this is just bloody fantastic,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny tucked her wand back into her robe, and turned around to face Kailey and Alysha with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ladies, I think our work here is done." Kailey said happily, winking at her cousin and best friend.  
  
Then, laughing, the three girls headed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of rushed. I'm trying to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. That's when more of the REAL plot starts to take place. It'll get better, I promise. Also, I know I said the set up probably wasn't going to happen till the next chap. But, it seemed to work. Review, please ( 


	5. The Set Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, except for Kailey and Alysha.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, again, for chapter 4 being so rushed. I know it wasn't all that great. but this one should be better! Also, I changed the rating from PG13 to R, even though the story is till pretty much PG13, or even just PG, it'll probably get more like R later on. Thanks!  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a family friend, Geoffrey, who passed away on the 5th of September, after a short battle with cancer. He was a big fan of Harry Potter, so this chapter goes out to him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. She'd just been sleeping lightly because she had felt tired earlier, and had decided to take a nap. That had been about four in the afternoon. It was now past dark; she had gotten up just now because she had heard a noise. Then she heard breathing.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard a voice come from where the door was. Although she couldn't see who it was, she recognized the voice.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
She heard his voice again, but this time it was closer. "Do you happen to have your wand?"  
  
"Umm." Hermione felt the bedside table beside her. "Oh! Silly me, I left it in the kitchen earlier."  
  
"Oh, this is just bloody fantastic!" Ron voiced what he had been thinking just minutes before.  
  
"Ron, don't sw-"  
  
Ron cut Hermione off. "We're locked in the room! Kailey said she needed help looking for something, told me to look in here, shut the door behind me, and then Ginny locked it, and she used a spell."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ginny used a spell? She not supposed to be doing magic outside of school! What if your mother found out? This is horrible! She could get in so much -"  
  
"Hermione, I think the fact that Ginny may get in trouble is the least of our problems right now. We're locked in this room. We can only get out by using magic. And neither of us have our wands."  
  
"Well, then, just shout and pound the door. Some one is bound to hear and come up and unlock it." Hermione, ever the logical one, seemed to be missing the point behind her friends' little trick.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione, it won't do any good. Ginny, Kailey and Alysha locked us in here. On purpose. And they probably told everyone else."  
  
"But, why would they want to lock us in here?" Then Hermione blushed as the realization hit her. "Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
Then Hermione scowled. "Just wait 'till I get my hands on those three."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny, Kailey and Alysha walked into the kitchen, laughing.  
  
"Dears, what have you been up to?" Molly asked, smiling slightly.  
  
This just made the three girls laugh harder.  
  
Just then Harry stepped into the kitchen. "What's going on? Oh, by the way, have any of you seen Ron or Hermione?"  
  
Ginny collapsed into a chair, laughing like a hyena, as Kailey sat down next to her, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.  
  
"Well. Umm. We kind of. Uh." Alysha started. She couldn't finish though. She was afraid Harry might get angry. These were his two best friends they were setting up. If their plan worked, it could make Harry feel like the third wheel or something.  
  
"Locked Ron and Hermione in our room," Kailey finished.  
  
"And neither of them have their wands." Ginny added.  
  
"Well, it's about bloody time."  
  
Everyone looked up. Fred and George were standing in the doorway. Molly glared harshly at Fred for his use of language. George stepped around his twin and into the room with everyone else, sitting down at the table across from Ginny and Kailey.  
  
"The sexual tension was so thick between them it would take a chainsaw to cut through it."  
  
Molly sputtered. "Excuse me?!" she screeched, "Sexual tension?! They are fifteen years old! If they are feeling sexual tension, they best not act on it!"  
  
Ginny spoke up quietly. "Actually, 'Mione's still fourteen."  
  
Molly glared at her only daughter. Then her gaze softened. "You are right, though. It's about time those two got together." Smiling, Molly turned back to the sink, and continued directing the dishes to clean themselves with her wand.  
  
Alysha finally looked up at Harry, who was standing beside her, afraid she might see anger on his face. She was pleasantly surprised; he was smiling at her. Oh god, that smile. She felt like she would melt. Again!  
  
He opened his mouth and spoke quietly.  
  
"Fred is right, it's about bloody time."  
  
"You're not mad, then?"  
  
His smile widened. "Of course not."  
  
Alysha let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and smiled back at Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey looked at her best friend and Harry. Jeez, couldn't they just kiss already? They were almost as bad as Ron and Hermione. Kailey smiled. The key word there was Almost. She loved her cousin and friend to death, but their little game of pretending they didn't know how they felt about each other was getting old. If Ginny, Alysha, and herself's plan worked, which she was very much hoping it did, that little problem would be solved. Kailey's smile turned into a mischevious grin. Oh, their plan would work. They planned to leave the two lovebirds locked in that room overnight, while herself, Alysha, and Ginny slept downstairs.  
  
Kailey caught Ginny's eye and winked.  
  
"We should probably go upstairs and get the extra blankets and pillows. Aly, you wanna come, hun?"  
  
Alysha nodded, and the three girls headed up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron irritably. "How do you expect me to know?"  
  
"I dunno, you ARE the smart one."  
  
Hermione grumbled and fell back on her bed. "Well, we certainly can't get out of here using magic. Even if we were powerful enough to do wandless magic, we couldn't use it, because, obviously, we're underage. Fred and George are really good at picking locks, wouldn't they have shown you or something?"  
  
"Remember? I told you already. The door was locked by magic, it can only be opened using magic. What's with you today, 'Mione? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Hermione. She was slightly peeved at herself for forgetting that magically locked doors could only be opened with magic. Then she sighed, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Why don't you try and sleep, then? I don't think they'll be letting us out anytime soon." Ron suggested softly.  
  
Hermione smiled, and turned on her side, trying to get comfortable. Already half asleep, she mumbled something quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "Goodnight, 'Mione."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey took a step back from the door to Ginny's room, which she had just had her ear pressed up against. "Jeez! I mean, Hermione knows she likes Ron, and if she really is as smart as we think she is, then she knows Ron likes her. And, obviously, Ron knows he likes Hermione, and unless he's really, REALLY slow, he should know that Hermione likes him too."  
  
Ginny giggled at her cousin's raving. "Well, knowing Ron. Let's just say he wasn't always the brightest when it comes to girls. Also, Hermione always seems oblivious to any sort of physical attraction directed towards her."  
  
Alysha grinned. "Now Ginny, that's no way to talk about dear old Ronny-kins and 'Mione." Ginny laughed and Alysha turned to Kailey. "These things take time, it won't happen in," she glanced at her watch, "Forty- five minutes. They've only been in there for three quarters of an hour, it'll take a while longer than just that. And, as much as I wish it would, it may be that nothing will happen while they're in there."  
  
Kailey sighed. "I know," she said, "But it just bugs me. They both need to loosen up; they're way too tense around each other."  
  
Alysha and Ginny smiled in agreement with Kailey, and the three girls picked up the blankets, pillows and pajama's they had gotten out of the room earlier, and headed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione as she mumbled something and turned over onto her back. Since she had fallen asleep, he had been sitting over by the window, thousands of thoughts flitting through his head, and most of them revolving around the bushy haired girl lying in the bed across the room from himself. She was lying with her limbs splayed out, and her hair fanned out around her head on the pillow, with a peaceful look on her face.  
  
Ron smiled, got up, and walked across the room, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly with each breath she took; as a soft breeze outside blew the leaves on the trees, and the pale beams of moonlight played across her face. He tentatively reached a hand forward and brushed a stray hair from her forehead and heard Hermione sigh lightly and smile. He trailed his index finger along the side of her cheek and over her lips, then down her neck, and over her collarbone. Just then Ron stopped, and quickly pulled his hand back with a sharp intake of breath. What was he doing?! This was one of his best friends. He couldn't be doing this! What was he thinking?! He knew what he was thinking, though. He was thinking that he liked Hermione, and that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. No! He couldn't go around liking his best friend! It was wrong!  
  
A voice was nagging somewhere in the back of his head. But if it's so wrong, why does it feel so. Right?  
  
Ron leapt up from the bed, and started pacing back and forth furiously. And besides! Hermione probably didn't like him back! If he tried anything, then it would just mess up their friendship, and even though the two of them constantly fought like there was no tomorrow, she was someone he held very dear, and he would rather be just friends with Hermione than risk loosing her altogether. A voice right behind him interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione smiled as Ron jumped, and then turned to face her.  
  
"I'm fine," Ron mumbled in response.  
  
Hermione reached a hand up and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"  
  
Ron's eyes closed briefly. Hermione's hand against him was just way too much. It felt like she was burning a whole right through to his heart. He sighed. She was standing there looking up at him, worry written all over her face. She had no idea how he felt about her. He took a step back. "Nothing."  
  
As Hermione slowly lowered her hand, Ron thought he saw sadness in her eyes. "Alright, but if you change your mind, tell me," she said softly, taking a step back and turning back to her bed.  
  
Ron couldn't stand seeing Hermione sad. He felt he would do anything to make her smile. Anything at all so she wouldn't look so unhappy. He wasn't sure if his next actions would help at all, but he continued anyway. He reached out and took Hermione's hand, pulling her back around and towards him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. There was a pause before he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his neck slowly, and heard her sigh.  
  
Oh god, he was a goner. He wasn't ever going to be able to let go. He groaned. Hermione giggled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione wondered what Ron was thinking about. What was going on in his head. Not too long ago, she had woken up from her nap when she had felt a hand on her cheek. Ron had thought she had still been asleep. His hand had felt nice; it was warm. But then he had pulled it away and gotten up.  
  
Hermione had lain in her bed a few moments longer before getting up and standing behind Ron, asking him if he was alright. She had placed her hand on his chest, although she hadn't been sure what had possessed her to, and had asked what was wrong. His only reply had been 'Nothing.' He had taken a step back as he said that, and it had hurt; it felt like someone was clutching her heart too tightly. She knew why. She liked Ron. She wouldn't go so far as love yet, but she was pretty sure one day she just might. She wasn't sure when she had started feeling this way about the young man who was one of her best friends, she supposed it had just developed over time. She had been about to lie back down in her bed, when Ron had pulled her back into his arms. And that's where she was now. In the arms of her best friend, Ronald Weasley, and she felt safer than she had in her entire life.  
  
Hermione could feel Ron's breath against the skin of her neck, and it sent tingles down her spine. She was surprised at how intimate a hug could be. She blushed lightly and giggled when she heard Ron groan.  
  
Ron pulled his head back slowly, but his arms remained firmly around Hermione's waist. She lifted her head from his shoulder, looked up at his face. She gasped. Oh god, his gaze was so intense. His eyes, normally a light, cheery blue, were now the colour of the deep, dark ocean, and he was looking at her with so much. Want. Ron wanted her. Hermione's breathing became ragged. Ron wanted HER. Hermione had never thought of herself as very pretty, and Ron always seemed to go for the good-looking types. Little did she know that she was the definition of beauty in Ron's eyes. Ron leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against hers. Ohgodohgodohgod. Ron had just kissed her. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with wonder. Hermione felt the boy she held so dear slowly start to pull away, looking down. Just what did he think he was doing? He did not get to kiss her and then just walk away! With that thought in mind, Hermione tightened her grip around his neck and, standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his.  
  
Hermione felt Ron hesitate, and she was about to pull back, but before she could move, she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist once again. She sighed contentedly as she pressed her body up against Ron's. Hermione's mind started screaming at her. What are you doing?! This is RON! One of your best friends!  
  
Hermione ignored it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alysha rolled from her back onto her stomach, looking at Kailey and Ginny. "What do you think they're up to?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I want to know," said Ginny. "I don't like to think of my brothers doing anything of the naughty. Eww."  
  
Kailey and Alysha laughed.  
  
The three girls were all lying on the blanket and pillow covered floor of the living room, chatting and looking through magazines in their pajamas. Molly walked into the room, holding a plate piled high with -  
  
"Who would like some chocolate chip cookies?" she asked smiling.  
  
All three girls jumped up. "Me!" they exclaimed in unison, running forward and each grabbing two cookies off the plate.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some milk. Do either of you guys want some?" Alysha asked.  
  
"No thanks," Ginny and Kailey answered as they walked back over to the couch with Molly.  
  
Alysha walked into the kitchen, and saw Harry sitting at the table, eating a cookie.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said happily.  
  
"Hi," Harry answered distractedly, staring at her. He wasn't staring at her face, though.  
  
Alysha looked down, realized she was wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a slightly too large t-shirt that came only a third of a way down her thighs, exposing most of her bare legs, and blushed furiously. She was kind of shy when it came to showing her body, especially around her crushes, but her other pajama's were in the wash at the moment. She tried to casually pull the t-shirt down a bit to cover more of her legs.  
  
"Uh. I just came in here to get some milk."  
  
Alysha walked to the opposite wall, and reached up to one of the higher cupboards to get out a glass. As her arm went up, though, her shirt once again started riding upwards, exposing a little bit of pink panties. Once she got down the glass, she quickly pulled her shirt back down, her blush deepening. She got the milk and filled the glass halfway, all the while with her back to The Boy Who Lived. She could feel his eyes burning a trail all the way down her back, sending a pleasant tingle down her spine. She turned around, and walked over to sit at the table, across from Harry.  
  
"So. What's new?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Since I last talked to you thirty minutes ago? Not much." He said teasingly.  
  
Alysha stuck out her tongue, while dipping her cookie into the milk slowly. "I was just trying to be polite." She took a bite of the cookie, "These are yummy," she said, licking her lips.  
  
"Yes, they certainly look it." Harry said quietly, now staring at her lips.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Alysha finished her first cookie and spoke. "Are you feeling alright? You're all zoned out-ey."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Alysha looked at him. "Okay. Well, I'm going back to the other room. See ya later."  
  
Harry watched Alysha longingly as she got up out of her chair, and walked out of the room. He sighed. May we introduce to you The Boy Who Can't Talk To Girls, formerly The Boy Who Lived? . Yep, he was doomed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Yay! Longest chapter so far! Well, read and review, please! Thanks! 


	6. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, except for Kailey and Alysha.  
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter 6. Since I've started school again, the chapters will come less often. But, I'll try and write as much as possible. Thanks to Karly1, Harry Potter, Niana, and Krono Graff for the great reviews! I promise I'll write as fast as I can!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, but quickly shut them again due to the bright morning sun. She squinted her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Something felt different. She felt safe and warm, and kinda tingly. Just then she caught sight of an arm. An arm that wasn't one of hers. A very masculine arm. She shifted her body around and came face to face with a grinning Ron.  
  
"Morning, 'Mione," he said softly.  
  
Hermione smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Morning."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, actually. And you?"  
  
Ron's grin broadened. "Never slept better."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ron's, before swinging her feet off the bed and standing up. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Ron sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and watched her.  
  
Hermione started towards the door. "I'm just going to go brush my teeth."  
  
Ron watched, smirking, as Hermione reached forwards, grabbing the doorknob and turning it. She pulled. The door wouldn't budge. She heard Ron laughing behind her, and remembered why the door seemed stuck. She frowned, stalking back over to her bed, and sitting down.  
  
"I swear, I'll KILL those three."  
  
Ron laughed. "Now, now, Hermione. You can't just go around killing people. Where would we put the bodies?"  
  
Hermione grumbled irritably in response. Her low grumble quickly turned into a high-pitched squeal, though, when Ron pulled her into his lap, holding his hands on her hips.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What do you think y-"  
  
Ron cut her off by covering her mouth with his.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, do you think we should let them out yet?" Kailey asked, smirking and scooping the last of her porridge out of her bowl. She looked at Ginny and Alysha.  
  
Ginny snickered. "I reckon we can leave them in there a bit longer."  
  
"Eh, works for me. So, whatcha guys wanna do?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione pulled back from Ron, trying to catch her breath. When he tried to pull her back, Hermione wagged her index finger at him, smirking. "Now, Ron. We can't just spend the whole day snogging."  
  
Ron pouted. "Yes, we could." He leaned forward, and lightly nipped her ear lobe, before trailing soft kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.  
  
Hermione sighed blissfully, but then her senses caught up with her, and she gently pushed Ron back. "What if they suddenly decide to open the door, and catch us?" Hermione blushed. That was definitely NOT a situation she wanted to be caught in.  
  
"I'll take the risk," Ron whispered in her ear, and once again kissed her neck softly. Hermione shivered, and wriggled slightly in his lap, accidentally grinding her hips against his. Ron groaned. Hermione smirked at the effect of her movement, and she purposely ground her hips against his once again. When Hermione heard Ron groan a second time, she laughed. Then, before she knew what was happening, Ron had her on her back on the bed, with his body over hers, supporting himself with his arms. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers while her arms wound their way around his neck. Together they rolled off the bed, and Ron landed with a painful sounding thud on the floor, Hermione coming down on top of him. They didn't even notice. Another thing they didn't notice was the click of the door as it opened. They noticed when a voice came from the doorway, though.  
  
"Oh, ewwww! Like I said, I would rather never have to see my brothers doing anything of the naughty! I mean, c'mon. Get a room!"  
  
As Kailey and Alysha snickered at Ginny's comment, Hermione and Ron jumped apart, Hermione's cheeks flushing as bright a red as the tips of Ron's ears.  
  
Fred and George's laughs came from behind Kailey, Alysha, and Ginny.  
  
"Tsk tsk, ickle Ronnykins. Snogging on the bedroom floor. What would mummy dearest say?"  
  
"Oh, bugger off!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, Ron and Hermione acted oddly civil and polite to one another, pretending as though nothing had happened. Or so everyone thought. Eventually, though, every person at the Burrow had found them hiding in a closet at least once, snogging like there was no tomorrow. For Molly, it was more than a few times, which was quite embarrassing for the two teens. The first three times Molly had found them, she had gotten angry and yelled, but after that, whenever she went to get something from one of the closets, she usually expected to see them there. When her expectations were met, she usually sighed, gave Ron and Hermione a very bored look, and shut the door again, telling them to hurry up.  
  
"Those two," she would say tiredly, but if one looked, you could see a slight smile on her face.  
  
It was on a day like that when the letters from Hogwarts arrived, bringing the lists of the new books that the students would need.  
  
Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Mum, where're Ron and Hermione? The Hogwarts letters have just arrived."  
  
"They'll be out in a minute."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Her mother must have caught her brother and friend in the closet again. She dropped both Hermione and Ron's letters on the table. "Well, I'll just leave these on the table, then. I'm going outside."  
  
With that, the youngest Weasley turned and walked out of the kitchen, to the back door. She saw Kailey and Alysha lying beside each other on the back lawn, laughing, with Harry sitting beside them, grinning. She ran over to meet them.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" Alysha said happily. "What's up?"  
  
Ginny smiled, handing an envelope to Harry. "Hogwarts letters!" She turned to the two girls, her smile widening, "Which means we get to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Really?" Alysha said excitedly, her eyes lighting up, as she sat up. "I can't wait!"  
  
Kailey sat up along with her best friend and draped an arm over her shoulder. "You're so adorable when you're excited! You're like a little kid let loose in a candy store. Only, you don't look so much like a little girl anymore."  
  
Alysha made a face. "I would hope so, it would suck to be fifteen and look eight."  
  
Kailey, Ginny and Harry laughed at Alysha. Her expression was that of a young child faced with the prospect of broccoli.  
  
"Hun, you're still fourteen."  
  
Alysha scowled at her best friend. "Well, announce it to the world, why don't you."  
  
Just then a loud scream came from inside the house. Harry, Ginny, Kailey and Alysha all jumped up quickly, ran into the house, and through to the kitchen. Harry got in first.  
  
"What happened?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione turned around. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm a prefect!"  
  
The three girls standing behind Harry all squealed, and rushed forward, wrapping their arms around their friend. Ginny had told Kailey and Alysha about prefects not that long ago, although Alysha already had a general idea of what they were from Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"I KNEW you'd get it!" Ginny said happily, as she, Alysha, and Kailey pulled away from the grinning Hermione.  
  
Harry walked forward, smiling. He gave Hermione a short hug. "Good job!"  
  
Ron came rushing around the corner into the room. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. "I'm a prefect!" she said excitedly.  
  
Ron grinned, walked forward, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, lifting her up into a tight hug. "That's my girl!"  
  
A blush crept slowly up Hermione's cheeks. "I'm your girl?"  
  
The tips of Ron's ears turned pink. "Well, yeah. I mean, that is, if you want."  
  
Hermione's smile widened. "I want," she said quietly. She leaned forward and gave Ron a light kiss.  
  
"Awww, how sweet. I think I may puke."  
  
Kailey turned and glared harshly at her cousin standing in the doorway with his brother. "Oh, shut the hell up, Fred. They're cute."  
  
Hermione and Ron hadn't heard Fred's comment though. They were just too interested in each other to notice that the room was still full of people.  
  
Kailey turned back to her cousin and friend. "Well, the upside is they've stopped snogging in closets, pretending they weren't actually 'together'. The downside is, just, eww. What are they doing, trying to see who can eat the other person's face the fastest?" She turned away. "I think I'll just be going now."  
  
"Yeah," Alysha added, taking Fred and George - who were making all sorts of kiss-y noises - by the arms and pulling them along with her. "I think we'll come along."  
  
And with that Alysha, Harry and Ginny followed Kailey out of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley called from the front room.  
  
Alysha came running in excitedly, Kailey on her heels. "Yep!" they answered in unison. A few moments later Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry appeared in the doorway. Fred and George had decided not to go. Apparently they had more important 'stuff' to do. Molly had been suspicious, but had let it go, and told them she would get their books for them.  
  
"We'll be taking a portkey, like we did from the airport, to the Leaky Cauldron. That's where the entrance to Diagon Alley is." Molly explained to Alysha and Kailey. She led everyone out the front door, and they walked down the lane towards the main road. "It's just over there," Molly continued, pointing at an old newspaper that looked very much like the one they had taken to the Burrow from the airport.  
  
Everyone reached out and touched a hand to the dirty newspaper. They waited a few moments, and then each member of their group felt a familiar little tug somewhere behind their navels as they spun off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group walked out of the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, following Hagrid. When Harry had first introduced Alysha and Kailey to the half- giant, just minutes ago, they had been a bit nervous, to say the least. They had never seen anyone so large in their life. But after only a few seconds, they were chatting happily away with him, as if they had known each other for years. They thought he was a sweetie; especially that adorable accent of his.  
  
Using his umbrella, Hagrid tapped the bricks on the wall out in the back yard of the wizard's bar in the specific order, and the two best friends watched in awe as the bricks magically pushed to the sides, forming an archway in the brick wall. Their mouths still hanging open, Kailey and Alysha stepped through the arch and into Diagon Alley, with their arms linked though one another's. The girls' mouths slowly morphed into wide grins as they let out excited squeals.  
  
Ginny walked up beside Kailey. "So where do you guys want to go first?"  
  
"Ooh! The Quidditch shop!" Kailey exclaimed. Alysha nodded frantically in agreement. Over their time at the Burrow, they had been told a lot about the wizarding sport, and they found it quite interesting; more so than any muggle sport. It was also way more exciting to watch.  
  
Harry looked over at Alysha and Kailey, smiling. "We could come with you," he said happily, gesturing to Ron and himself. "We wanted to look at the new equipment, anyway."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go to Flourish and Blotts with Mrs. Weasley. Could we meet at the Ice Cream shop when you guys are done? Then we can just walk and show you two," she looked at Alysha and Kailey, "around."  
  
"And then you kids can come and meet me back here in two hours." Mrs. Weasley added. "That will be at around three O'clock."  
  
Everybody said goodbye to Hermione and Molly, and they headed off down the road, towards the Quidditch shop.  
  
As they neared the store, Alysha and Kailey looked eagerly around at all the shops. This was way cool. Everyone here was wearing wizarding robes, save them selves. They had never been in an entirely wizarding area, with no Muggles; and it was suprising how different the atmosphere was. All the stores were filled with magical items. All sorts of books and school supplies, it was breathtaking.  
  
"Here we are," Ron said as he, Harry, Ginny, Kailey and Alysha entered the shop. The last two of their group looked around excitedly, immediately going to check out the brooms.  
  
"I wish we could have our own brooms," Kailey said quietly, running her index finger along the length of the shining handle of a Firebolt. Alysha nodded in agreement. The two girls had found, despite the fact that they couldn't do magic, they were both able to ride brooms. Although neither of them were all that great, they both still found it exciting. The thought hadn't even crossed their minds that it was somewhat suspicious that they could fly; they just assumed it was because of the little amount of wizard's blood they had in them. The thought had crossed Molly's and Arthur's minds, though; but they never mentioned it, and it was soon forgotten.  
  
After spending a while in the shop, Kailey and Alysha decided they were going to go see if they could catch Hermione and Molly while they were still at Flourish and Blotts, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to continue looking happily around the store.  
  
Alysha stepped outside, Kailey following behind her though the door, smiling widely.  
  
"So, do you happen to remember which way we're supposed to go?" Kailey asked, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
Alysha glanced up and down the street. "I think Gin said it was this way," she answered, pointing to their left.  
  
Kailey's eyes followed Alysha's hand pointing up the street, still with a huge smile on her face, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," Alysha said happily, as she started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. She had taken a few steps before she noticed her best friend behind her wasn't following. She turned and faced the girl behind her. She was just staring straight ahead. "Kailey? Earth to Kails?" Alysha asked, walking back to her friend. The red-haired girl continued to stare ahead, though, and it was then Alysha noticed that she was also blushing.  
  
Alysha turned her head to look in the same direction as Kailey. She grinned. So THAT was why her best friend wasn't paying attention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey vaguely noticed that Alysha was asking her something, but she couldn't be bothered with such petty things right now. Not when there were much more interesting things to be done. Like stare at the hottie just up the street, who was looking right back at her. He was smiling in an almost sinister kind of way, and god, it was sexy. HE was sexy. Kailey was afraid her legs might give out on her.  
  
The guy, whoever he was, started walking down the street towards Kailey, who was still finding it difficult to breathe. She felt her cheeks grow even warmer. Ohgodohgodohgod. The boy came to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Hello," he said. Oh god, even his voice was sexy! Kailey wondered why she hadn't yet fainted; she was pretty sure she had altogether stopped breathing. Then she felt something poke her side. She looked over at a grinning Alysha, who poked her again, and mouthed, "Say hi, you moron!" Kailey shook her head slightly and looked back to the person in front of her, extending her right hand.  
  
"Hi," she said, her blush deepening still. "My name is Kailey Barber."  
  
The boy took her hand in his, and lifted it to his lips, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. Kailey gasped lightly, and Alysha's grin slowly turned into a smirk. Not many people could make her best friend speechless; Kailey was the type who liked to talk. A lot. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just how she was. Then the boy stood up, still holding Kailey's hand, and smiling, he replied.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kailey. My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You know," Alysha commented (Kailey was still silent and blushing), "that name rings a bell. Do you have any relat-"  
  
But she was cut off.  
  
"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get your sodding hands away from my cousin!"  
  
Oh, thought Alysha. That's why it sounded familiar.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Not as long as last chap, but almost! If you like it, remember to leave a review. Thanks! 


	7. To Hogwarts We Go

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah. Except for Kailey, Alysha, and Ciara.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long to get out. I've been really sick, and my muse for the story was all *poof* gone. I'm still really sick, but I'll try my best to keep writing.This chappie starts with the same scene that the last chapter ended with, this time in Draco's POV, kinda. Also, to those of you with virgin ears. er. eyes. er. whatever.Sorta bad words lie ahead, so be warned! Now, onto the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around at his surroundings boredly. It was not his idea of fun to follow his father around like a lost puppy, while Malfoy senior took his time looking through the different Dark Arts materials in the shops in Knockturn Alley. But Draco had been forced to come along; he couldn't very well go around disobeying his father. So that's where he was now, following his father as he went from store to store, and glaring at anybody who he saw looking at him.  
  
"Come along, Draco," Lucius Malfoy called from the doorway of what felt like the billionth store that they had been through.  
  
"Coming, Father," Draco replied in a monotone, following his father out the door.  
  
The two Malfoys rounded a corner, and walked through a small passageway between two buildings, until they reached the sunny road that was Diagon Alley. Draco scowled. Why couldn't they just go home? But it seemed nothing of the sort would be happening any time in the near future. Or even the far future.  
  
"Why don't you go and find someway to amuse yourself, Draco?" Lucius asked his son in his usual drawl. "I have some. Business to attend to." Lucius turned on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him, and walked away briskly.  
  
Draco glanced around. How the hell was he supposed to amuse himself here? Sure, the place was interesting enough the first or second time it was visited, but the novelty soon wore off. Besides, everyone here was so. Cheery. Then something caught his eye. A girl, maybe about his age, talking to another girl, both wearing muggle clothing. He stared. She was quite lovely. She had wavy auburn hair that came to just below her shoulders, pretty, hazel eyes, and a smile that out shone the sun. Yes, she was VERY lovely.  
  
Draco, you wanker! His mind screamed at him. Get a bloody hold of yourself! She's just a girl! And probably a bloody Gryffindor, the way she's smiling like that!  
  
Draco scowled.  
  
Then the girl looked up, looking him directly in the eye. His scowl faded into a sly smile, while his mind continued to yell at him.  
  
Just turn around, and walk away, you stupid arse! Do it!  
  
Despite his mental protest, Draco started walking down the road, towards the pretty girl.  
  
What the hell do you think you're bloody doing?!?  
  
I don't know what I'm bloody doing, Draco thought in response, coming to stand in front of the girl. But it's a bit late to back out now, isn't it?  
  
"Hello," he said, ignoring the war raging in his mind. He noticed the girl in front of him was blushing furiously, before she reached out her hand.  
  
"Hi. My name is Kailey Barber."  
  
Draco took her hand lightly in his own, pulling it up and pressing a feather light kiss to her knuckles. Standing up again, he replied.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kailey. My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Both his and Kailey's eyes turned to the girl standing beside them when she spoke up.  
  
"You know, that name rings a bell. Do you have any relat-"  
  
Draco scowled when he heard a familiar voice interrupt.  
  
"Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get your sodding hands away from my cousin!"  
  
Draco dropped Kailey's hand in surprise. She was a Weasley? Dammit! He thought. Just my bloody luck!  
  
He looked back at Kailey, and the thought that she was a Weasley fled his mind. He flashed a smile at her, and turned to face the fuming Ron.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Weasel. Oh, and look! The Little Weasel too!" He sneered. "And to top it off, how could I forget? Scarhead!"  
  
Ginny's eyes darkened as she stepped in front of Ron. "Oh, you're one to talk, Ferretboy! Or does my memory deceive me?"  
  
"Oh! So it turns out the Little Weasel DOES have a spine."  
  
Ron stepped in front of his sister. "Shut your bloody hole, Malfoy!"  
  
"Ouch, that hurts." He slapped a hand over his heart. "Got me right here, Weasel! Oh, by the way, where's your mudblood girlfriend Granger?"  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed, a look of deepest loathing on his face, as he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He took a step forward, and seemed on the verge of cursing Draco into oblivion, but Harry pulled him back, although The Boy Who Lived also looked like he would have liked to perform one of the un-forgivable curses on the blonde-haired Slytherin.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughed. "I seem to have stuck a nerve. Well, I'm afraid this little charade is getting awfully boring; I must be on my way." He turned back to Kailey, smiling. "We'll meet again soon, I hope," and without waiting for a reply, he spun around and strode off down the street. Ron, Harry, and Ginny glared after him, while the other two of their group looked back and forth between their friends, and the retreating form of Draco, curious looks on their faces.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"But he seemed so nice at first," Kailey protested, sitting with Alysha, Ginny. They had just arrived back from Diagon Alley, Ginny, Ron, and Harry still fuming.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's not," replied Ginny, scowling at the floor. "He's just a Grade A bastard. Picks on people for fun."  
  
Alysha sighed, looking at her best friend. "Yeah, we kinda figured that. But like Kails said, he seemed so nice when he walked up to her." She turned to Ginny. "And he also kept on smiling at her, even though he was being Mr. Asshole to you guys."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Could we just not talk about him anymore?" Ginny stood up. "I'm going downstairs." She walked though the door, storming down the stairs.  
  
"Poor Gin. Draco really got to her. Which I still don't get, he was so nice to us!"  
  
"Um, Kails, he was nice to YOU. He didn't even notice I was there." Alysha smirked, noting her friend's blush. "Kailey's got a crush!" she added in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You're one to talk, Miss I'm-in-love-with-the-Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
Alysha mock-glared at her best friend. "This isn't about me."  
  
Kailey ignored her comment, smiling slyly. "What's going on with you two, anyway? Have you kissed?"  
  
Alysha blushed. "No. Wait! Stop it! Stop trying to change the subject!"  
  
Kailey laughed.  
  
Alysha stood up, sticking out her tongue at her best friend. "Fine, I'm gonna go check on Gin. She looked pretty upset. You wanna come?"  
  
Kailey stood. "Yeah."  
  
Upon exiting the room, the two girls heard laughter coming from the living room. They went down the stairs, and saw Fred and George sitting on the couch on either side of a giggling Ginny. She looked up and saw Kailey and Alysha standing in the doorway. She smiled.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. Malfoy just makes me so mad, you know? All better now, though. Either of you up for a game of Wizard's Chess?"  
  
Kailey and Alysha smiled, and walked into the room, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, as Ginny pulled out the Chess Board.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was September 1st, and the whole group was at Kings Cross station, on the joint platforms of Nine and Ten, standing in front of one of the many pillars. Kailey and Alysha were bouncing on the balls of their feet, chatting and giggling away happily, as they waited for first Fred and George, then Ron and Harry, and then Hermione and Ginny to pass through the barrier that lead to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
"Kailey, Alysha, dears. You two are up!" Molly said from behind them.  
  
Alysha gulped nervously. As happy as she was about going to Hogwarts - and she was very happy about that - she was having a small nervous break down. Especially about that very solid looking wall standing about fifteen feet in front of Kailey and herself, that she was supposed to go through. She panicked. Just, exactly HOW was she supposed to go through? She was a muggle! She knew Mrs. Weasley had said Professor Dumbledore had it all set up, but still! That wall was looking pretty impassable. They expected her to walk right through it?  
  
A loud whistle sounded. Alysha blinked and stared straight ahead. Right in front of her was a long, red train, with dark grey smoke starting to roll slowly out of the top of the engine, and the words Hogwarts Express printed on the front. She looked up. There was sign sticking out from the wall slightly above her that said Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She looked behind her, and saw Arthur and Molly Weasley emerging through a solid wall. She looked to her side, at Kailey, and saw her best friend had a firm grip on her upper arm.  
  
Kailey smirked. "Somehow, I knew you would get nervous. You wouldn't budge. I literally had to drag you through. We had better hurry up, the train's about to leave."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave each of the teens an almost strangling hug, saying goodbye to each.  
  
When she got to Kailey and Alysha, she smiled warmly. She hugged her niece first. "It was wonderful to see you again, and we'll see you next june. The two of you will be coming back to stay with us for a week or so before you head back home. Have wonderful time, and don't get into any trouble." She turned to Alysha, enveloping her in a tight hug aswell. "It was wonderful to meet you, and I'll also see you again next june. I hope you have a good time!"  
  
Kailey and Alysha smiled at her and Mr. Weasley, before turning and following their friends onto the train.  
  
Once inside, Fred and George headed off to find their best friend Lee, after saying a quick goodbye. The rest of the group quickly found an empty compartment and they all settled into their seats. Harry and Ron promptly stared talking about quidditch, to which Hemrione rolled her eyes, before turning to the other girls.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were telling Kailey and Alysha about all the professors and the castle, when three people appeared in the doorway. Everyone in the compartment looked up.  
  
The three boys looked about the same age as everyone else. The first had sandy coloured hair, and blue eyes. The second had short, black, curly hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. The third was slightly chubby, with brown eyes and a mop of wavy brown hair. Kailey smiled and stood up, pulling Alysha with her. She stopped in front of the three boys.  
  
"Hi! My name's Kailey Barber, I'm Ron and Ginny's cousin. This is my best friend Alysha Mallind. We're from Canada. Who're you?"  
  
Alysha nearly laughed at the look of surprise on the three guys faces at Kailey's forward-ness. She heard Ginny and Hemione giggle slightly behind them. Then the boy with the sandy hair spoke.  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan," he pointed to the boy next to him, "this is Dean Thomas," he pointed to the last boy, "and this is Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you."  
  
Kailey and Alysha eyed the three boys up and down. Identical sly smiles spread across their faces. They held out their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
After shaking each person's hand, the two girls beckoned the boys into their cabin.  
  
"So," Kailey started, "are you guys in Gryffindor with these lunatics?" She gestured at Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Ginny playfully slapped her cousin on the arm, while Ron said indignantly, "Hey!"  
  
"What? It's true!" Kailey laughed.  
  
The boy named Dean answered her. "Yeah, we're in Gryffindor, fifth year."  
  
Alysha smiled. "Cool. We would be in fifth year, but we're not actually going to school here. We're not really witches. We're going to do our lessons by post."  
  
Dean's eyebrow's raised. "You two are muggles?"  
  
"Yeah," snapped Kailey, "got a problem?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Kailey smiled. "Good."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kailey and Alysha stepped down the steps along with Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville. Dean and Seamus had gone off earlier to look for someone else, but neither Kailey nor Alysha had caught the name. They looked around. The train had just pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and all the Hogwarts students were were all milling about on the platform, laughing and chatting happily. Ginny looked at her cousin.  
  
"Do you know whether you're supposed to come in the carriages with us or take the boats across the lake?" she asked.  
  
"Can't remember," Kailey looked at Alysha, "you?"  
  
Alysha looked at Ginny. "I think I remember your mom saying something about boats with Hagrid."  
  
Ginny glanced around. She quickly spotted Hagrid's head and shoulders above the crowd, and heard his booming voice.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"  
  
Ginny pointed in Hagrid's direction. "Kails, Aly, he's over there. We'll see you up at the castle, alright?"  
  
The two girls nodded at their friends, and made their way over to the half- giant. Once they reached him, they each latched onto one of his arms. They both looked up at him, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" they said in unison.  
  
"Evening, girls! What are yeh doin' over here? Are yeh ridin' in the boats?"  
  
"Yep! Can we go over and get in one?" asked Alysha.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "We'll be leavin' as soon as the rest of the students arrive."  
  
Kailey and Alysha squealed happily and ran down towards where all the boats were docked at shore. They scrambled into the first one, and sat waiting not-so-patiently for the first years to arrive.  
  
Alysha giggled. "We're almost there! Finally! Yaye!"  
  
Kailey laughed at her best friend. "You're so adorable, Aly."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
Just then Hagrid walked up, followed by a mob of nervous looking ten and eleven-year-olds. A few of the children were looking at Kailey and Alysha curiously, while whispering amongst themselves quietly.  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"They look too old to be first years."  
  
Hagrid's voice broke through all the mutterings. "Alrigh'. Now, each of yeh get in a boat. No more'n four in each."  
  
All of the first years loaded into the boats, until they were all full. One was left standing on the shore. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, and huge brown eyes. She looked at the boat Kailey and Alysha were in apprehensively. It was the only boat with a seat left.  
  
Kailey grinned at the young girl. "Hi! C'mon in. We won't bite. Promise."  
  
Alysha swatted her friend before turning to face the first year, smiling warmly. "Hiho! What's your name?"  
  
"Ciara," the girl replied quietly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Ciara. I'm Alysha, and this is Kailey. Why don't you come have a seat?"  
  
Ciara smiled. She walked forward, and stepped onto the boat, settling herself on the seat in front of the two older girls. Their boat rocked a bit, and then glided smoothly out and along the lake.  
  
Ciara turned slightly in the seat to look back at Kailey and Alysha. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. A moment later she opened it again.  
  
"I was wondering. You two certainly look older than eleven, so you can't be first years. What are you doing riding across in the boats?"  
  
"Well," said Kailey, "We're staying here for this year, to visit with my cousins, but we're not actually going to school here. Anyway, since it was our first time here, my aunt thought we should take the boats across with Hagrid, to see the castle." she trailed of, looking upwards. "Wow."  
  
Alysha and Ciara followed Kailey's line of sight, staight up to the castle. Alysha gasped. It was huge! It was also just what she had imagined, like it was pulled straight out of a fairy tale. It had many tall towers, built all out of large blocks of gray stone.  
  
All the boats stopped moving, docked at the shore, and all the children stepped out onto dry land, talking excitedly. Ciara looked back at the two older girls.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Kailey and Alysha looked at each other, and identical smiles spread on their faces.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note: Again really sorry about the late-ness. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! 


End file.
